


Luther Does (Not) Get Sick

by EverythingIsNightvale



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Luther is in denial, Sick Fic, Sick Luther Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingIsNightvale/pseuds/EverythingIsNightvale
Summary: Luther doesn't feel well, but he's not about to tell anyone that. Thankfully, he has some observant brothers.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Luther Does (Not) Get Sick

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my lovely friend on tumblr

Luther and Diego hadn’t said a word to each other in three days. At this point neither remember what exactly they were fighting about, but neither of them wanted to be the one to break the silence first. That is until breakfast the morning of the fourth day.

Luther had woken up with a headache. Scratch that, he had woken up with a full-body. ache. He didn’t think any of it though, deciding that squeezing his larger than average adult-sized body into a child-sized bed was bound to cause some discomfort. He went downstairs, preparing to make himself a cup of tea. Despite coffee now being a staple in their household, Luther never developed a taste for it. Diego, on the other hand, seemed to live off of the stuff nearly as much as Five. He was already in the kitchen sitting at the table, going over something in a file as he drank his coffee. He looked up at Luther, but still, his lips were seals.

Luther rolled his eyes and went about his business when he felt a tingle in his nose. Before he had a chance to will it away he sneezed. 

“Bless you,” Diego said. It was automatic, without thinking. He was just about to kick himself to giving in first when Luther sneezed again. “Bless you again.”

Luther frowned. “That’s weird.”

“Bless you is a normal thing to say after someone sneezes,” Diego said, immediately jumping on the defense. 

“No, not that, just sneezing in general. There was nothing on the moon that made me sneeze. I just haven’t done it in a while,” Luther said.

“Seriously?” Diego asked. The concept of being in such a foreign location was a bit had to comprehend. “Think you’re getting used to all of the earth pollen again?”

“Maybe, probably,” he said. He poured the hot water in the mug and let his tea steep. Pollen that was probably it. The other possibility, no. That wasn’t even a possibility. 

So Luther ignored it. He ignored it as the day dragged on and every moment his body felt heavier. He ignored it as night began to creep in and his entire body was chilled to the bone. He ignored it all night as he tried to sleep but was ultimately kept awake by both is stuff nose and the coughs that made his lungs hurt. 

The next day Luther went downstairs later than normal, looking not unlike a zombie.   
“You look like shit,” Diego said when he saw him.

“Gee thanks,” Luther grumbled rolling his eyes. He started making his tea. He didn’t really want tea. He didn’t want to put anything in his stomach, but this was routine.

“Are you feeling okay?” Diego asked, with perhaps a bit of concern. 

“Fine,” Luther said shortly. Before Diego could ask any more invasive questions Luther left. He drank his tea in his bedroom and read his book. His mind was having trouble focusing on the words though. After his tea had gone cold and he read the same sentence three times he gave up. 

All Luther wanted to do was get back into bed and take a nap, but that would be a waste of time. His body screamed in protest as he dragged himself to the gym. His gym routine had been the exact same since he was a child, he wasn’t about the change it because he wasn’t feeling 100 percent. He just needed to walk it off.

He started with arms, lifting a few hundred pounds. This was a warm-up for him. Well, it usually was, today he found his body protesting. He dropped the weights, a loud bang echoing through the gym following up coughing.

“You okay buddy?” Klaus asked.

Luther struggled to catch his breath, forcing the coughing to stop despite his body’s protest. “Klaus? What are you doing here? You don’t work out.”

“Rude, I like to do yoga when the sun comes through that window,” he said. “Are you okay? You look sick.”

“I’m not,” he insisted, almost offended the idea. 

“Your voice sounds scratchy, your coughing, you probably have a fever. I know what sick looks like.”

“I don’t get sick, can you leave. I prefer to work out alone,” Luther said.

That was a lie. Luther hated doing most things alone. He grew up surround by his siblings and never quite got used to life without them. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard okay? I’ll see about making soup for lunch.”

“Don’t go anywhere near the kitchen,” Luther said, turning his attention back to his weights. He didn’t need Klaus starting anything on fire today.

He didn’t notice the small frown on Klaus’ face as he left.

He managed to finish his workout, but by the end, his muscles were screaming at him. He needed to shower the sweat off. He needed to rest for a bit. He must be tired because his vision was blurring a bit around the edges. The walls were moving. Was he falling? He blacked out before he hit the floor.

When he woke up he was in bed. There was something on his forehead. He moved to take it off.

“Don’t you dare,” he heard someone say. Diego?

He looked up at his brother as the other held out a thermometer. 

“You have a fever,” he said, showing him the number. 103. “You’re beyond a cold. I’m pretty sure you have pneumonia.”

“I don’t get sick,” he continued to insist.

“No, you didn’t get sick. Then you spent years on the moon, without a flu shot in an environment without access to any germs. Your immune system got lazy,” he said. 

“Soups ready,” a new voice said.

Vanya stood in the doorway with a tray, on it a bowl of soup, a small stack of crackers, and a big cup of tea.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Klaus called me, he was worried about you,” she said.

“It’s true, you looked dead on your feet. Ben came and got me after you passed out,” Klaus said.

Luther flushed at that. He had passed out. He must’ve looked so weak.

“Hey, calm down. Everyone gets sick. It’s not a big deal. We just don’t want to see you hurt yourself trying to force your way through it,” Diego said.

Luther felt tears prick in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what made him so emotional right now.   
Vanya sat the trey down. “Let us take care of you for a bit.”

“Okay,” he agreed, finally letting himself relax.

“Alright, first things first. We need a movie. Something so confusing you can’t focus on how sick you are, so I’ve brought Gone with the Wind.” Klaus said.

Luther grinned. Perhaps he could step down as a leader for a few days. The others seemed to have things handled.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me Tumblr request a everythingisnightvale.tumblr.com


End file.
